planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusma
)-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}}. |species=Teremedosian |gender=Male |birth_date=July 26th, 1995 |death_date=2095 (prime universe) December 2017 (new timeline) |family=Yusepy Maray Agrokak Ramerda Tontz )-(1940)-(( )<(11)or( )=(11)and( )<(29))}} (father, deceased) Maray Vicenty Peñad Perec )-(1958)-(( )<(05)or( )=(05)and( )<(30))}} (mother, deceased) 0 (twin brother, deceased) Carla (sister-in-law, deceased) Josep Maria (son with Prime Universe's Kimberly) |love_interests=See List of Yusma's army of girls |mirror_universe=Alive }} Yusepy Maray Agrokak Peñad Koñat #, known as Yusma, is a Teremedosian of the Mirror Universe. He's the head of the Teremedovulcan Union, and womanizer (in contrast to the primary universe). He was born on July 26, 1995. History He was born in Teremedó, but he came to Earth in 1999 when his planet was destroyed, along with İhi Kadse. Other survivors teremedosians went to Vulcan. He and İhi began trying to dominate Terrans with the abuse of their powers, and the Terran Empire was forced to negotiate with them both. They agreed that they would live a normal life in Barcelona, Catalonia, exchange for whatever they want. They both agreed to help and work at the rebellion of the neighboring country, Spinia (Espiña). At some point, Yusma and İhi started going to school Demons of Hell at Barcelona (the counterpart of Josep Maria's school of primary universe), as couple. Still, Yusma abused his powers and did whatever he wanted. In the rebel hideout of the Intendant of Spinish Rebellion, while Yusma and İhi were working with the Intendant Laia Romero, they were visited by Laia the primary universe. Laia was gone, and İhi believed that Laia of the primary universe was the Intendant. When the real Intendant returned, İhi killed the Intendant because she believed that this Laia was an impostor. With this murder, Yusma and İhi decided to flee. At some unknown place, Yusma forms an army of girls. At school Demons of Hell, Yusma and İhi met Andrea, a Terran rebel disguised as a simple student. When the right hand of the Emperor, the Over-Intendant Selena Gomez returned of a secret mission, she started a war against the survivors of Teremedó. Then, Yusma joined his planet with Vulcan creating the Teremedovulcan Union, and they began a war against the Terrans and Selena. And Selena allied with a girl named Carol and she sent her to the primary universe to spaceship FEF 07 as a spy. There she hijacked ship 07 with Carol, and she wishes to use it as a weapon of a war in her world. The Admiral of Earth in the Federation Starfleet, Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intenden or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe: a war between Teremedovulcan Union and an Alliance of Terrans (humans) and Klingons. The timeline of mirror universe changed, where Josep Maria 15 gets to know that in altered mirror universe he is famous because there he did the "great achievement", although he has never done anything important there. On January 16, 2011, Yusma came with a capsule-ship (an advanced transport ball) to the Earth of the primary universe and left pregnant Kimberly (her copy in the mirror universe was dead). Yusma made that the fetus had accelerated metabolism, so that the baby was born she went to her world. Josep Maria 15, Yusma's counterpart, was as much as he could to stop her stand-in, but failed in two attempts. In the new timeline, Regent Andrea destroyed the school Demons of Hell, with several betrayals, and killed all the boys and girls who had been her partners, by poisoning after kissing them. Later, the young version of Selena Gomez who was in primary universe under the false name Paula Kid-in, she recovers memory erased by İhi Kadse of primary universe of her identity and returns to her world to restore the history. The FEF 07 goes to the mirror universe for chase her and they end in a fight against the rebellion that had formed Andrea, and they are now in the Castelldefels (like a Middle Ages with guillotines). FEF officers found Sandra López and believe that she could save them, but it is revealed that Sandra is Andrea's partner. Still, Sandra helps them and betrays Andrea, and it is revealed that Selena (young) is also Andrea's partner secretly. Andrea discovers that Sandra wants to betray her and she kills her. Then more FEF officers come and start a shootout, and they escape. And Josep Maria steals the transport ball of Sandra's body in her pocket. But Sandra had altered Andrea's helicopter, and when Andrea prepares to take off to pursue FEF officers (who had escaped), her helicopter crashes into the sea, and the FEF officers capture and imprison Selena in Teremedó (primary universe). It is discovered that the son of Yusma and Kimberly is called Josep Maria, parodying Yusma's double, and he continues the legacy of Yusma. And Yusma and İhi get married sometime in 2012. Yusma now works for the Golden Creation and its allies, but only for his own benefit and she may betray them at any time. Yusma was who also kidnapped Erika of the mirror universe and killed her. Andrea killed Yusma in December 2017, and the army of girls disassembled. Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse remains on Prime Universe's Earth as a girl named Lola, and doesn't remember anything about her previous life. In the non-altered timeline, Yusma is killed in 2095 by a Terran, taking advantage of he is 100 years and loses his powers. List of Yusma's army of girls Current members # İhi Kadse (his girlfriend, and later wife at 2012). # Marta # Lorena # Nelianny İsabel # Laura # Lauryn # China # Sierra # Karla # Mariam # Juliana # Elisabeth # Júlia # Irenys # Marina # Mercè # Noemí # Ainoa # Mili # More unknown girls Former members # Sandra López (dead) # Kimberly (dead) # Melins (dead) # More unknown girls Category:Mirror Universe Category:Characters ca:Yusma pt:Yusma ro:Yusma